Mind Control Mania
by TUF-Shadow
Summary: This is a series from a first person view where I (or you can imagine that you're doing this yourself) mind control the "Beautiful Women" of Naruto! This will be available in all languages soon! If you want anything to happen, go on my DeviantArt acount (TUF-Shadow) and ask me there!
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

Mind-Control Mania

Chapter 1: Introduction and First Four Slaves

By TUF-Shadow

I was in the room with a book that had all the information of Naruto in it, and if it was edited, whatever would written in that book, would happen. Considering how I want to mind control the women of Naruto I decided to give the book a go. I wrote "Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and his team, is under my control and I'm in the Naruto universe and this book that I'm currently writing in comes with me". Everything I wrote happened in the Naruto world and I started feeling tingly as I realized that was being teleported to the Naruto Shippuden Universe! I said, "Here I come, beautiful women!" And I was now in the Naruto Shippuden Universe!

I was in Konoha when I spawned and I telepathically said to Naruto and Sai, "Sai write a letter to Sakura that you're going to confess your feeling to her at the first alley from the gate and write a letter to Sakura saying to come to the same alley to apologize to her about calling her ugly. Naruto will be your guard. When I come out in a genjutsu, tell the girls to come to the nearest house. Tell them to come at 5:00" 5:00 was only an hour away so I had to make preparations. Then I came to the house camouflaged by my genjutsu and patiently waited for Sakura and Ino.

It was now 5:00 and I saw in Ino in her orange clothes while Sakura in her regular clothes with Sai and Naruto. I had to activate the jutsu now! I activated my jutsu and two evil eyes appeared in front of them. Naruto yelled, "Everyone in here!" as he pointed and evacuated everyone to the nearest house like I instructed him to do. Then I used another jutsu to paralyze everyone in the house. I came inside and released Naruto and Sai from the jutsu. I came to Sakura and put my hand on her forehead and activated my mind control jutsu. Then I released her from the paralization jutsu. Ino screamed, "Naruto, Sai, and Sakura help! What're you doing?!" I came up to her and said, "Don't worry Ino you'll think the same way I do and do actually what I tell you to do without question." Ino screamed, "Like I'll ever do that!" But that thought automatically got erased from her mind and I activated my mind control jutsu on her. I released her from the paralization jutsu. I said, "Everyone follow me to the woods secretly. It's time to have to have some fun!"


	2. Chapter 2: Four Rookies Slaveafied

Mind-Control Mania

By TUF-Shadow

Chapter 2. The Four Rookies Slaveafied!

Now it's time to get the next two rookies! I walked down to the training field to find Hinata alone practicing her 64 palms. I said in my mind, "Ino guard me, Sakura, grab Hinata tightly and bring her to me!" The slaves did as they were instructed. As Sakura bring Hinata to me Hinata asked, "Why are you doing this?!" I responded, "You'll soon see and you'll WANT to do it Hinata, so don't worry!" I put my hand on Hinata's forehead and activated my jutsu. Hinata has now been added to my collection of slaves. Now we moved on to Ten-Ten

When we found Ten-Ten hanging out with Neji and Rock Lee and said in my mind, "Ino tell Ten-Ten that Tsunade wants her to go to Sasuke's house to investigate" Ino did as she was told and Ten-Ten started heading to Sasuke's house. Then I said in my mind, "Hinata hide in Sasuke's house and sneak attack and freeze Ten-Ten with your Sixty Four Palm Technique when she walks inside and quickly close the door and only open it fore Sakura, Ino, and I" Hinata ran to Sasuke's house to do as she was told. Ten-Ten entered and Hinata froze her with the 64 palm power. I came into the house with Ino and Sakura. Ten-Ten asked me, "Why are you doing this?!" In my head I said, "Like I hadn't heard the same sentence from Ino" I said out loud, " Ten-Ten, I'm doing this to make you make slave and… fourth girlfriend!" I activated the Mind Control Jutsu. I told Hinata, "Un-freeze Ten-Ten now Hinata, she will now to my bidding and will help us." Hinata did as she was told and unfroze Ten-Ten who was still in the same position she was in when Hinata froze her waiting for me to order her to do something.

I said to Hinata and Sakura, "You capture Yamato and freeze him so I can Mind Control him. Then guard him until I get there". I said to Ino and Ten-Ten, "You ask Tsunade to have a party at my house with all the girls." Then I said, "Now do as I just commanded you to do!" And they all ran to do their jobs. I wrote in my book, "When Ino and Ten-Ten ask Lady Tsunade will not say no and Yamato will let Sakura and Hinata capture him and not try to escapte or yell for help". My plan will come true no matter what!


	3. Chapter 3 The Jonin

Mind Control Mania

Chapter 3

The Jonin

Now that the others are doing as planned I need to get other slaves, but how? Just then, the light bulb in my brain clicked! I'll just use that scroll! I sat down in a safe area and started writing, "Anko, Kureni, and Shizune will wait in the Hidden Leaf Forest sitting down and talking and when I come by, they will not notice me allow me to mind control them!" But then I realized, I'm spending Summer Vacation from school, and what am I doing? Writing! Well I guess I won't have to go to school anymore but still, I hate school!

I walked to the Forest where I arranged the event where I hypnotized the three jonin women. They were talking about genjutsu or something but I'm too cool for genjutsu. I used my Mind Control Jutsu on them and they all knelt before me and said, "We will do whatever you say master!" I grinned as I had 3 more slaves, but then I hear a voice shouting, "Shizune, where are you?!" Aw poop!

I completely forgot about Tsunade! I cloaked myself in my genjutsu fast and telepathically say to the three Women Jonin, "Disperse and hide from Tsunade and let me handle this!" They did as they were told. Now they're actually doing something useful in the Anime I guess. I took out that awesome scroll and wrote, "Tsunade will find me and try to arrest me but when she sees me she falls in love with me and kneels down waiting for me to hypnotize her" I feel like I'm becoming Pervy Sage! Alright time to get her!

I release the genjutsus and Tsunade falls in love with me (I actually guessed that) and knelt down (so I guessed that the scroll worked) I activated my Mind Control Jutsu (MCJ for short) and got myself the Hokage as my slave!

This is taking place after the 4th Great Ninja War but before Naruto the Last


	4. Chapter 4: Konoha Captured

Mind Control Mania

Chapter 4

Konoha Captured

I got all the women in The Hidden Leaf but then I realized. There were still people in Konoha who could stop me, Kakashi for example. I'd need to control him and others as well but how was the question. Then I wrote in my scroll, "I have a jutsu that mind controls everybody in range of my choice." Then I went to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade give me most of your chakra that you have from your Rebirth jutsu, enough to let me use my new jutsu." She did as she was commanded. I started to fly over the Hidden Leaf (I had that power in the beginning of the story) and use my new jutsu. A barrier appeared over Konoha but then disappeared in a few seconds. Then everybody in Konoha except the ones I already controlled yelled, "All hail TUF-Shadow!" This is perfect! Now nobody in Konoha can stop me!

I went to Yamato who knelt before me and asked, "What does my master request?" That sounded weird coming from a full adult. I asked, "Is my house ready?" He said, "It is and it's exactly how you requested" "I see about that" I really thought he'd messed up my house but it was actually on point.

Then I went to the Hokage's Office where Tsunade and Shizune where there waiting for me. I said, "Tsunade, prepare a meeting with the Hidden Sand village in 1 hour and Shizune, you my 'party' at my house" They both said, "Your wish is my command handsome master." I teleported to the Hidden Sand Village and Mind Controlled everybody there except Temari because I need to have mind controlling her and other girls.

1 hour later I saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari depart to Konoha and I had a perfect plan to mind control her!


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Sand Captured

Mind Control Mania

Chapter 5

Hidden Sand Captured

I was waiting in the Hidden Leaf for Temari. You know waiting three days is a complete pain when you're waiting for something. I can't do the party until Shizune is finished preparing it. The slow dumbbell, I guess I'll need to use that trusty scroll again! Alright this time I wrote, "Shizune is done preparing the party and welcomes Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari who just arrived." I then see Shizune running to the gate where Temari and the others where but then I thought, even thought I wrote in the scroll that Temari is already here, would they just teleport at the gate? I wondered the big questions in life.

The three sand shinobi where waiting in the quest room in the Hokage's house just as planned. Then I write in the scroll, "Tsunade will call Temari up to her office and say that the Hidden Sand is making her become Kazekage, but she refuses. When she is she'll let me paralyze her." Dang I just noticed school starts tomorrow and people will start looking for me in the real world, but it doesn't matter, not like they'll find me anyway.

I see Temari walk in the Hokage's office, and she refuses to become Kazekage. As she is and came up and paralyzed here. She yelled, "Why can't I move?!" I said, "Because you will become my beautiful slave and you're going to like it on your own free will!" She said, "Never! Tsunade help me!" Tsunade responds, "Temari, he's my handsome master as well, why would I do that?" Before Temari responds hypnotized her and then I un-paralyzed her. I asked Temari, "Temari, how do you feel?" She says, "Handsome master now that I'm your slave I feel great! I regret saying I will never become your slave!"

Now time to continue. I telepathically say to Temari, "Ask me and Tsunade where you will stay here in Konoha for the rest of your life." She says, "Where will I live?" Tsunade responds by saying, "That's up to our handsome master." They both turn to me. I say out loud and telepathically to all the women, "All of you beautiful women can and will stay at my awesome house." Temari, Tsunade, and Shizune yell, "Thank you handsome master!" This is just getting better and better!

My legs are sore after walking the whole entire day so I say telepathically to the three women in the room, "All of you, when I say carry me to my house all of you will argue and try to carry me!" I then say, "Beautiful women, can you carry your beloved master to his house?" They all say together, "Okay beloved! NO I will carry master! NO I will!" Then I say, "Shizune you don't deserve to carry me! Temari and Tsunade, you both carry half of my body with me on your breasts." Shizune says in disappointment, "Sorry master." Temari asks, "Who will carry which half of your body?" I say Temari top half at first but then switch halway to my house." And they both do as they where told and had a lot of fun to resting on their bodies!


	6. The Beginning of the MCM Chronicles

Mind Control Mania

Chapter 6

Semi Party Part 1

After we got to my house, Tsunade and Temari kissed me and let me down. I said, "Thank you beautiful ladies." We went inside where all the other girl slaves were. It was late so I made them all have a kissing line where everybody kissed me. After that I ordered the girls to show their breasts as they went to sleep. I slept with Tsunade and Ino and felt their beautiful bodies as I fell asleep.

When I woke up everybody was still asleep. So when that happened I telepathically said to Orochimaru who was in Konoha, "Come to me snake!" And he did as he was told. When he got to my house I told him to do Perfect Reanimation which fully revived someone. I made him perfect reanimate Konan and mind controlled her as soon as she was reanimated. I said to her "Carry your handsome master to the 'Not so important people room'" She did as she was told (I feel like I use that phrase a lot).

When I got there I told Ten-Ten to brush my teeth for me. After that I told all the ladies to wake up and brush their teeth. I made Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, and Temari go first since they were the most beautiful and I needed them to do something. After they did their routines I made them gather around me. I said to them, "All of you, wear your bikinis and come to me outside." The women did actually that and came to me. I noticed they were too many women there. I said, "I'm terribly sorry but I can only have so much dating today with you beautiful women so one of you will have to leave and do a different job. And that person is… Sakura! Sakura, you go to my basement in your regular clothes accept expose your breast and stomach and go into the chakra transfer machine which will give your handsome master more time to spend time with you." I needed to give her more motivation since I didn't want to tell her to be in a good mood. She excitingly did as she was told. As for the rest outside, we went to the beach.

This story is to be concluded in the next chapter!

Hidden Cloud Captured

(This takes place AFTER the last story)

I felt so good with the energy the Sakura generously gave to me! I did the Mind Control Jutsu on the Hidden Cloud with it and only didn't mind control, Yugito? Didn't she die? Well doesn't matter! I told Tsunade to schedule a meeting with the Raikage to talk about the future generation and he accepted. When the Raikage got to Konoha Yugito was with them. When Yugito was in her room unpacking, I came and paralyzed her. She asked, "Why are you doing this?" I respond, "Lady, a lot of people ask me that question, let's just say, your whole life is now going to be very happy. I Mind Controlled her. Beautiful now I can start my full on party! Next time you'll get to see full dating and stuff like that like in the first story!


End file.
